


代言人洗衣机

by nxqw



Category: nxqw
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxqw/pseuds/nxqw





	代言人洗衣机

拍摄现场

"roy,靠karry近一点，对，胳膊搭上去”导演喊来喊去只是为了让两位同公司，但一直传言不和的代言人同时入框。

娱乐圈无人不知，新晋最佳男演员楷和最近拿下各个知名音乐网站榜单的圆是死对头。

一次在颁奖典礼的后台，两人忘记关好休息室的门。

“我靠，王菌楷你能不能轻一点!”  
“你高估了我的忍耐力”  
“…..啊…操你妈，疼”  
“闭嘴”

这场传说中的“打架”,被慌慌张张的的小助理掉落杯子的声音打断。

从此娱乐圈传出:听说xx公司的王菌楷和王圆因为不想炒cp，在休息室大打出手，出来以后呀头发乱糟糟的，衣服也得重新熨。

可现在让摄影师头痛的是，公司也不知道抽了什么风，非让两个代言洗衣液和饮料的人合作拍广告。还说什么王圆代言的饮料倒衣服上，可以用王菌楷代言的洗衣液洗。明明什么不管用什么都可以洗掉。

不过两个人站在一起是真的好看，尽管现场气压极低但好像两人什么都很搭。尖下巴和方下巴，桃花眼和杏仁眼，即使不说话离得远，但举手投足之间也特别的有默契。看来看去娱乐圈还真找不出来这么互搭的人。哎可惜了，偏偏是个死对头，摄影师摇着头叹叹气。

家里

“..靠，别用这个，王菌楷别在这儿”王圆趴在洗衣机上，臀瓣被扳开，冰凉黏腻的饮料顺着腰窝流到穴口，刺激着他无意识的收缩着蜜穴，红着脸大声的喘息。

完全没有早上拍摄时不共戴天的感觉。

“洗衣液味道香吗?嗯?宝贝”  
“嗯啊……唔脏，别....哥哥”

“宝贝，你代言的这款饮料好甜啊，可是还是没你甜”王菌楷正蹲下身，舌尖顺着饮料流过的地方仔细舔舐，最后停在一张一合的穴口。

王圆只觉得身后湿的要命，便叫王菌楷快一些。三根手指带着汁水能自由进出的时候，蜜穴的褶皱被一点点撑开，肠道的紧致一下子包裹住硬的发烫的阴茎。

王菌楷清楚到感觉到自己的太阳穴突突的跳，爽的发根仿佛都要立起来了。压抑住释放的念头，挺这腰抽插起来，低头轻轻啃咬着他一靠近就发红的耳朵，含糊的说“宝贝，你知道吗?早上看到你在摄影棚，拿着饮料靠在洗衣机上装作和我不和的样子，我就想在洗衣机上操你了”

洗衣机的哄哄声和咦咦呀呀的媚叫声混为一谭，王圆趴在洗衣机上被操的摇摇晃晃，一张嘴全是淫叫哪里还说得出一句完整的话。胸前的红点被挤压在机盖上，随着身后的操弄一前一后的被摩擦着。

已经抬头的性器，紧紧的贴在洗衣机前，衣服洗完进入了脱水的阶段，滚筒飞速旋转带动着机身的颤抖，摩擦着微微吐出淫水的性器。

“我还没在这里操过你呢，爽吗宝贝?”

“嗯...呵啊，用力,再深一点”洗衣机的颤抖和身后的顶弄，让王圆浑身发软，手指扣着洗衣机的边缘努力不让自己掉下去。

高潮来袭的时候，王圆一遍遍的喊菌楷，全射在了洗衣机上。

王菌楷在王圆耳边讲着荤话”宝贝，不管操你多少次你都这么紧”，“好想射你小穴里面”好想把你绑起来操死你”

还在高潮余温里的王圆，仰着头承受着一次比一次深的操弄，“射.. 射进来...啊要 哥哥全都给我”

快射的时候王菌楷还是抽了出来，全喷在王菌的臀瓣和大腿內侧。

清理干净洗衣机和王圆，王菌楷抱着他坐在自己腿上，窝在王圆的锁骨处闷闷的说“小歌手，我们什么才时候能光明正大的谈恋爱啊”

“快了菌楷，等我们强大起来，我们就去私奔吧”  
“听你的宝宝”


End file.
